Weird life of mine
by Sweetlycute
Summary: What if that one person you never would've thought would ask you something so disgusting does? Well that's what our dear Kaoru is going through. Join her in this one-shot, dream parody to see where it heads off to. I own nothing. Rated 'M' for certain concepts. Don't read if you don't understand. I MEAN IT! "Disregard the poor Grammar. it's been 2 years since I've looked at it"


**Ey people! So I got this beautiful idea from a friend of mine. It's a dream of his and I asked if I could turn it into a Butchercup parody. I got the yes so here it is.**

 **Butch: So let me get this straight. You've been blowing off your other two stories to work on this?**

 **me: NO! I've been caught up in school lately. He told me this on Tuesday.**

 **Kaoru: But you still blew us off.**

 **Me: you know, I can easily change this story so it's to your worst nightmares.**

 **Both: What's that suppose to mean?**

 **Me: Hehehe. Read and find out. I do NOT own them or any character in here what so ever except one and I'll tell you who's who in the end. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ah, school. How I love school. Math no less, _**NOT!**_ Honestly, did you really think I, Kaoru Matsubara, enjoy it here? The only reasons why I come here is: 1-Get out of the house and because my parents force me, 2-My boy-crazy and shopaholic friends, 3-sports, and 4-My boyfriend Reiji _**(Butch obviously)**_. Besides that, I'd more than likely be backpacking the world or on a wrestling tour. Alas, I'm stuck. Worst part, I'm in geometry. A class I'll never need in life. Three cheers for me right? We're learning about circles or whatever. I'm not paying attention because I got this weird ass note from my friend Mitch and let's just say that it it had me looking like, "Da' fuck?"

It said, "Do you wanna fuck sometime?" I looked down to see three boxes saying, "Yes, _Hell Yes_ , _**FUCK YES!**_ " I turned back to him, sternness adorn my face, ripped the paper in his face, and pay my attention to the clock. _Oh halle-fucking-lujah._ Only two minutes left, then it's freedom from juvie. I started packing. Next thing I know, the bell rang and I was gone.

First stop, lockers.

I was putting all my stuff away when it was abruptly slammed on me. I turned around to be met with, can you guess, MItch. He cornered me with his right hand by my face. I looked to see a smirk across his face as he lazily spoke, "C'mon Kaoru. You know you want to fuck me, so why are you avoiding it?" I was about to answer when I heard footsteps. I turned my head left to see Reiji standing there with an expectant look while I'm here with confusion and disgust written on the cover. Reiji told me to go towards him with just a wave of his hand, which I did. Once over there, I hopped in his arms, only because it was going to happen anyway. He has this strange habit of picking me up into his arms when someone tries to make a move on me. After I got situated, I kissed his cheek and he walked off, But that not without me noticing how Mitch left mopy and walked into Narushima's arms, head in his pits…' _Weird'_ I thought.

Sadly, the two of us didn't get far as Taylor, another candy-eater, came and asked for mine, in front of Reiji. _Smart move asshole._ I think you all can guess what happened next. Long story short, Taylor went sulking to Narushima and Reiji ended me...again -_-||

* * *

 **Kaoru: O.o**

 **Butch: *smirks bigger than Russia* So I got a little treat did I?**

 **Me: Um Butch did you not read the parts where two other guys asked her too?**

 **Kaoru: Forget it. He's too far gone. Just say who's who.**

 **Me: Ok. Well we all know who Kaoru is. Butch was Itachi, Mitch was Sasuke, Narushima was Naruto, and Taylor was Fennrick** (I think I spelled his name right and I believe he's the right person)

 **Butch: Wait, so we were a parody of Naruto characters?!**

 **Karou: Out of the three of us, just you.**

 **Butch: Well you kissed me.**

 **Kaoru: *glares* That will never be mentioned again**

 **Butch: But you also gave it to me *smirks ever bigger, if possible***

 **Me: Ok you two, _OUT!_ Before you trash my room. *sighs* I hoped you enjoyed. And I want to apologize for the lateness. Hope this makes up for it. And for those who might not get it at first or want me to continue, this is a one-shot because it's a _DREAM PARODY_. So it's not going to continue what so ever. See you later everyone!**


End file.
